


【大四角】混乱关系

by baixuepiao6



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuepiao6/pseuds/baixuepiao6





	1. Chapter 1

01  
周深发誓他上郑云龙家去的时候真没打算干什么。  
他们认识有几年了，合作的次数其实不多，但很谈得来。郑云龙此人十分有趣，熟了之后对身边人简直采取放任的态度，周深有时候会在他家呆上一天两天，甚至三天四天，主人家从不赶他，也不会有什么特别的照顾或客套。周深非常喜欢这种相处模式。  
有时候他们一同上李琦家去，或者在李琦家遇见，玩个尽兴，再一同回来。也有时候周深半途便跑路——往往是有了新的“际遇”。甚至有一次周深半夜哼着歌回来，郑云龙恰还未睡，就被他顺手按在沙发里兴致高昂地亲吻。他们在柔软的垫子抱枕堆里亲昵，周深身上还带着方才猎艳的战果，眼风能飞到屋顶上去，整个人媚意横生，收都收不住。  
他们上过床，不止一次。这似乎不影响他们之间轻松自在的关系。周深知道郑云龙有个关系稳定的异地恋人，也知道他不太出去找什么人——没有忠贞什么事儿，纯粹是懒。  
而周深年轻漂亮过着风流快活的日子，全没有定下来是意思。  
郑云龙同他上床，只是因为想就做了，并不管其他，也从来没谈过其他。

无论如何，总是比旁人亲近些的。那天周深又一次跑完行程短暂地回上海休息，一下飞机就收到不知在空中盘旋了多久的短信。简简单单一个地址，加四个字：“搬新家了。”  
他于是放下行李，收拾了一下过去，顺手捎了一提啤酒——他不喝，但郑云龙家里从不嫌多。  
他倒是不知道郑云龙这样缺乏生活常识的人还会有搞暖房party的一天。新房子里热闹极了，周深放下啤酒，抱了抱来开门的李琦，挂在他肩膀上打量着这一屋子俊男靓女，由衷地“哇哦”了一声——郑云龙的圈子里，好像还真没几个人是不好看的。  
周深迅速地瞄了一眼自己。刚下飞机，基本素颜，架着眼镜，不过好歹换了衣裳收拾过一下，不至于太丢人。  
李琦啧了两声：“咋的，看上哪个了？”  
周深从他肩膀上下来，转了转眼珠子，发现大部分人都不太熟悉：“暂时没有，我就是来蹭个饭，哪知道有这么多人啊？”  
李琦斜了一眼他那跃跃欲试的小模样：“暂时？”  
“哎呀，看破不说破嘛琦哥~”周深眨了眨眼睛，提起啤酒先去了厨房，他需要先观察一下，再决定怎样度过这个美好的夜晚。

结果观察到了一些不得了的东西。

厨房的门半掩着，暖黄的灯光下人影交叠，周深的耳朵尖，听得见一些断断续续的浓情蜜语，和越来越粗重的喘息声。  
声音很好认，其中一个是郑云龙的。  
哎哟，这可真是难得。  
周深没有偷窥他人的习惯，决定等某人“忙完”再打听细节，悄悄放下啤酒溜走了。

放完了酒出来的时候李琦已经不在门口了。这party开得极随意，吃的喝的就堆在桌子上，也没个人招呼。所有人随便地坐着站着，几堆人聚在一起聊天，聊着聊着就唱起来，不时地发出一阵哄堂大笑。有人在几个房间里窜来窜去，有人翻了屋主的碟塞进音响里，出来的东西很随机，歌剧的流行的邓丽君的Lady Gaga的摇滚的爵士的，什么都有，开的音量却不大，盖不过屋里的热闹。  
桌子边上站着的两个妹子腿贼长，周深听了一会儿，适时加入了哪种蛋糕比较好吃的讨论，没几句就跟人混得半熟了，帮忙端着食物加入到某一堆人当中去。  
他并不热衷交际，然而需要的时候，可以是全场梗最多的崽，很快就嘻嘻哈哈地融进了热闹的气氛中。郑云龙的朋友，多数都非凡人，也可能搞艺术的都有个浪漫而沙雕的灵魂，周深混得很自在，甚至在另一位周姓音乐人讲述浪味仙和宝剑的故事的时候笑到了桌子底下去。  
即使没有其他“收获”，今夜也绝不会虚度了。  
何况现在看来，惊喜还远不止于此。

阿云嘎从厨房走出来的时候周深内心“哦哟”了一声，顺便对他龙哥的眼光有了更高的评价。  
可这有点不妥。  
他迎上去，赶在对方走近人群之前把人拦了下来。  
“哎，”周深指了指自己的嘴角，“这儿。”  
阿云嘎愣了一下，下意识地摸了摸自己的嘴角，又伸出舌头来舔了舔，“嘶”地倒吸了一口气。  
周深朝他眨眨眼睛：“真辣。”  
阿云嘎还不确定该怎么接这个话，就见眼前清秀的少年面孔左右看了看，问他：“欸？我龙哥呢？”  
“大龙啊？他刚接了个电话出去了。”阿云嘎挠了挠头，从他的语气里听出一点亲昵，又见他一点不把自己当外人的态度，猜测是郑云龙说得上话的朋友，便没有端出惯常的客气来。  
“啥？！”周深吃惊地叫出来，“他舍得把你扔这儿自己出去？！”  
“呃……那边有什么急事吧，他还说晚上不一定回来，叫我记得替他赶人。”  
“哎呦我的龙哥哎，什么事能有你重要啊！他是不是瞎？！”周深跺脚，又小声嘟囔了一句，“放着这么大个美人不管忙什么呢！”  
“嗯……”周深的“小声BB”实在不算小声，阿云嘎思考了几秒钟，还是决定有礼貌一点，“……谢谢？”  
“啊？”  
一米八四的大高个有些不好意思地低下了头：“你刚刚，是在夸我好看吗？”  
噗通。  
周深捂住了自己的心口。  
完了，这是什么绝世大可爱？

说真的，对于拐带阿云嘎这件事，周深仅剩不多的良知还是为他提供了一点点负罪感的。  
不是因为撬了他龙哥墙角，毕竟连他龙哥自己也跟他睡过，四舍五入都是自己人，没必要分得那么清楚。  
这点负罪感主要来源于蒙古族同胞熟练程度奇妙的汉语一外和诚恳眼神，每次听阿云嘎讲话——尤其是情话——周深都会久违地生出一点骗人感情的心虚来。  
然而在床上就不是那么回事了。

阿云嘎很熟练。  
而且体力非凡。  
周深浑身上下湿得跟水里捞出来一样，热汗一道一道地往下淌。他已经射过一次了，手脚都发软，差点连跪也跪不住。阿云嘎揽着他的腰把他抱起来，贴着他的背跪坐着，让他向后坐在自己腿上，亲亲热热地搂着他向上顶。  
他身上很热，大约血也比别人热几分，拥抱又紧密，于是周深的汗出得便更多了。他其实不习惯这样亲密的姿势，但也挣不过阿云嘎，只好任他搂着，任他把头歪到侧边来亲吻他的脖子，任他一声迭着一声地叫他“深深”，任他用那双大掌玩弄他的乳头。  
粗糙的指腹捻上去的时候周深昂着脖子“呜”了一声，扭着腰要躲，又被阿云嘎抓回来，捏着那小东西又搓又揉，玩个没完。  
周深最怕这个。他的乳头极敏感，前戏的时候光弄那儿都能硬，何况此时已经射过一次，屁股里还塞着阿云嘎又粗又长又烫的东西。尖锐的快感像一根针，扎在手指揉搓的肉粒里头，抠不得碰不得，顺着血肉就向着腰眼游过去。  
他左右摆动着腰去躲那快感，臀肉在阿云嘎大腿上蹭过来又蹭过去，等于含着粗长的阴茎晃动，骑马一样，实在淫乱得不像话。阿云嘎干脆停下了耸动，一心一意地玩那两颗肉粒，仿佛那是玩具娃娃的遥控开关，或者什么傀儡的牵绳，能叫周深扭出最合他心意的姿态来一般。  
不到几分钟周深就受不了了，无力地抓着他的手掌往下掰：“不要了……嘎子哥……别、别弄了……嗯！”  
阿云嘎不为所动：“为什么不要呀？深深叫得这样好听，肯定是喜欢这样弄呀。”  
周深几乎要哭出来。阿云嘎说得十分诚恳，仿佛真心在为他考虑一般，下盘却一动不动，怎么也不肯往他敏感处顶，只看着他撑着软绵绵的腿艰难地上下起落，最后彻底瘫软在他大腿上，内里一下一下抽搐着裹紧了他的东西。  
阿云嘎内心赞叹了一句好穴，终于抱着柔弱无骨的人直起身，把他放在了枕头堆上。

这一下捅到底的时候周深连叫都叫不出来，积蓄已久的快感猛地冲到头顶，脚趾尖都在哆嗦。阿云嘎抬高他的腰，双手握着那一截瘦削直截了当地往里撞。周深浑身上下只有臀上有点肉，此刻被他撞得啪啪直响，很快就红了起来。这画面很刺激，声音也刺激。被干到神志不清的人有着一把绝妙的好嗓子，短暂的失语过后，断续破碎的呻吟声就从枕头里漏出来了，清清亮亮的，染上一点沙，添上一点媚，当真能勾了人的心魄去。  
阿云嘎天生对声音有着出众的感受力，此刻也就分外销魂，因此格外肯卖力气，只求他多叫上一会儿。周深果然给他干得受不了，向后抓住他的手，百般讨饶：“嘎子哥……求你……我不行了……你快……你慢点……你……呜……”  
阿云嘎只是按着他，动作不停：“深深到底要我快一点，还是慢一点呀？”  
周深拼命摇头，嘴里断断续续说不分明。阿云嘎便再三地问，故意装作听不清的样子，一时快，一时慢，总是不顺着他的心意。  
其实他哪里是要他说清楚呢？不过是哄着他多说几句话罢了。周深被他哄了两次，哪还有不明白的，只是装着不懂的样子，漏出的话一句比一句叫人脸红心跳。两个人各怀鬼胎地比着发浪，操干间水声却是越来越响。阿云嘎叫他勾得魂都没了一半，到后来已经分不清谁在哄谁，只听得见一片高低错落呻吟喘叫，夹着清晰的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，一下快过一下，一声紧过一声，拔到最高处忽然断在半空，然后便是极粗的喘，深重的鼻息，一点一点平复回落下去。


	2. 【大四角】混乱关系02

02  
周深射出来的时候脑子都是糊的。他很久没有经历过这样酣畅淋漓的性爱了。往常吃完一个，他甚至还有力气回去招惹郑云龙，今天却只想瘫着不动，连澡都懒得洗。  
他在心里赞美了一下少数民族同胞的天赋异禀，顺便思考起他龙哥这个从不健身的战五渣，是怎么抗住这样精力充沛的床伴的。  
不会累瘫吗？  
而阿云嘎，确实精力充沛，这么一轮过后，还有力气下床，熟练地把套子打了结扔进垃圾桶，再躺回来，揽着周深亲了亲他的耳朵。  
这样纯情的事后吻让他颇不好意思了一阵，耳尖都染上了一层粉。可是当这个吻轻轻巧巧落向他耳后、颈侧的时候，周深慌忙拦住了阿云嘎，阻止他将事后的温存发展成下一轮的前奏。  
“嘎子哥，真不行，我来不了了……”他低下头小声地讨饶，又抬起一点眼睛，眼神亮亮的，“哥你太厉害了，再来要坏了……”  
他这把怯生生的嗓子甜得快能滴出水来，神情单纯无辜，讲出来的却是那么要命的一句话。阿云嘎在心里骂了一声妖精，身体却很诚实地酥了半边，本来没火都要给他撩出火了。偏偏周深不让碰的态度十分明确，他也不好勉强，免得没了下回，只能深吸了一口气，努力摆出一个人畜无害的笑容：“都怪深深太可爱了，我一下没忍住……对不起啊。”  
呸。我信你才有鬼。  
周深回忆起某人任他怎样扭怎样哀求都自岿然不动的那几分钟，心想这世上比你能忍的人只怕没几个，还在这儿装大尾巴狼。  
然而大尾巴狼长得好看，又实在干得他舒服，情趣还是得配合一下。一顿毫无诚意的炮友互吹之后，周深顺理成章地加到了阿云嘎的微信，并且约了下次。

这几天他倒是没去讨嫌。阿云嘎行程很紧，难得有几天假来上海，打扰他龙哥小别胜新婚是要遭雷劈的。不过时日还长，说起来都算在一个圈子里，来来去去总有遇到的时候。

狼皮没能披到三次以后，清纯皮也一样。然而谁都没提这回事，反而在床上演得更起劲——谁会不喜欢把清纯小可爱一点一点艹成小浪蹄子呢。反正阿云嘎是喜欢的。

 

这天周深比说好的时间早到了几分钟，阿云嘎还带着妆，也没换下拍摄的衣服。门打开的时候周深不由自主地退了半步，嘴里发出夸张的惊叹。  
阿云嘎笑起来，扶着门侧过身，行了一个舞台上的礼。他四肢颀长，身材比例好得惊人，再这么西装领带地一裹，已然好看得令人说不出话，此刻优雅漂亮地躬身，添上抚胸抬头的一眼，饶是周深见多识广，也被他灼得脸都要烧起来。  
“这么浮夸的吗？”他故意站着不动，努力压下耳根的一点热意。  
“欢迎我们深深，当然要用最高的礼节，”阿云嘎嘴角绽出笑纹，直起身，又作了个恭请的手势，“深深，你看我都这么诚恳地邀请你了，你快请进吧！”  
周深矜持地眨了眨眼睛：“要是我不想进来呢？”  
阿云嘎故作苦恼地思考道：“那我只好……把你抓进来了！”

话没说完，阿云嘎就突然扑了上去，一把将人拽进了屋里。  
他生得人高马大，又手长脚长，周深反身欲躲，却连他手臂的范围都跑不出。房门早被阿云嘎一脚踢上了，也不怕人看见，周深便反手去呵他痒痒，再乘隙钻出去，又被他搂着腰抓了回来。  
“往哪儿躲？嗯？”  
阿云嘎把他按在床上挠他的胳肢窝和腰，周深笑得直“哎哟”，拼命想反击，奈何够不着他的痒痒肉，只能在床上扑腾手脚。  
闹了一阵，阿云嘎的西装早蹭乱了，领扣开了两颗，领带也歪斜，周深一眼瞥到，内心忍不住啧啧了几声，就被一张急喘的嘴吻住。  
他们气都不太顺，胸腔剧烈地起伏，笑声之后突然的安静，只有喘息声纠缠，听来无比惑人。周深明显感觉到压在身上的人硬硬地顶着他，自己的腰也发软。  
阿云嘎已经开始动手剥他的衣服。  
“欸……别，等等。”他一手撑着对方的胸口，一手按住男人落在他腰上的手掌，“这么来有点浪费。”  
“嘎子哥，你这套衣服……用不用还的？”

这种时候，傻子才会回答要还。

阿云嘎靠坐在床头，背后是雪白的软枕，身下是雪白的床单，深色的西装穿得严严实实——周深解了他的领带，蒙住了他的眼睛，却把他衬衣的纽扣一粒一粒全数扣了回去。  
老实说这让他不太舒服，周深跪坐在他腿上，臀肉隔着布料触到他的老二，又闹了那么一阵，该有的反应早就有了。偏偏周深一点也不着急似的，漫不经心地哼着歌，手指有一下没一下地碰着他胸口，扣一颗扣子恨不能花上三分钟。  
扣到最后一颗的时候阿云嘎软声求他：“深深……深深……别玩了……”  
周深不为所动，腿上使力磨了磨屁股底下的那一根，把阿云嘎弄得直抽冷气，手上慢悠悠地扣完，整了整翘起的布料，手指勾着领口把人拉过来亲吻。  
然后从他身上滑下去，拉下了他的裤链。

他妈的。  
阿云嘎抓着周深的头发昂起头。  
别说一套衣服，十套也值了！

他视线受阻，其余感官自然更敏锐了些，此刻被温热灵活的唇舌包裹，爽得几乎上了天，毫不吝惜那些动人的喘息，用行动简单直白地表达赞美。  
周深眯起了眼睛。  
眼前这具漂亮的身体此时西装革履，衣着整齐，除去他吞下的这部分，甚至没露出半点肉色，下身却硬得像铁，随便吸一吸就能淌出水来。  
简直完美。  
周深一边欣赏着衣料下绷紧的肌肉，一边扶着他的大家伙又吸又舔，找准角度稍稍吞得深一点，满意地听见几声美妙的呻吟，洋溢着迫切的渴求。领带缚住双眼之后，那张深邃俊朗的面容瞬间变得情色起来，又染了薄红和汗意，是浸透在情欲里的样子。  
周深爱极了他这个样子，甚至按住了他主动坐了上去。

 

阿云嘎摘掉领带的时候周深已经累得一动也不想动了。骑这种大家伙委实太耗体力，他原本以为自己掌握节奏能舒服一些，结果到最后还是被扣着腰顶到叫不出声。  
早知这样，当初何必费这个事！  
他懊恼地瘫在一旁喘气，阿云嘎对此却有非常不一样的见解。他不是没蒙着眼睛做过，然而哪次都不能和这次相比。  
周深实在太会叫了，嗓子里长着勾子似的，只差没把他的魂勾走一半。他的话不多，但总在要命的时候说些格外要命的内容，甜美中透着妖媚，清纯里裹着下流，激得人眼睛都通红。  
喘起来也是一绝，并且绝不千篇一律，从难耐到痛苦，从隐忍到放浪，从享受到纵情，大脑断了片之后无意义的断续呜咽，最后承受不住求他放过时的哭腔听得他兽性大发，恨不能把他彻底艹烂了才好。  
又会叫，又玩得开，唱歌还特别好听，这种宝贝，也不知道郑云龙是从哪儿捡来的。  
“太假了吧嘎子哥，你见识过那么些人，就没一个比我好听的？”  
周深简直一个字都不要信他的。  
阿云嘎着了急：“哎，我骗你干什么呀，我们深深的声音当然是最好听的！”  
周深似笑非笑地指了指南边：“我劝你想好了再说话。”  
可惜阿云嘎并没有领会他暗指郑云龙的意思，反而真的思考了起来：“这么说的话……比你好听的是真没有，差不多好听的还真有一个。”  
“谁啊？”  
虽然只是随口的玩笑，但阿云嘎这样一说，周深倒是有点好奇。  
“也是个歌手，叫王晰。”  
“谁？！”  
阿云嘎茫然地扭过头，不明白他为什么这么大反应：“王晰啊，就那个低音炮……你不认识？”  
“……认识。”周深咬牙憋住了后半句。  
可太他妈认识了！


	3. 【大四角】混乱关系03

03  
阿云嘎那天到底没从周深嘴里问出他俩是怎么认识的。  
这里头肯定有故事，然而周深满脸写着不想提，他也不好再问，以免失了炮友的分寸。

反正他可以去问另一位当事人。

阿云嘎见到王晰是在一场晚会彩排的后台。他到的早，又是和化妆师们相熟已久的，提前把妆发造型弄好了，期间还完成了一个采访。他的节目排在第十六个，前台不知出了什么问题，连第一个开场都还没走完，他便穿过忙碌的人群去找王晰。  
王晰的节目在第十九个，更不知道要等多久，此刻搬了把椅子，正靠着墙闭目小憩。他披了一件格子纹的长大衣，头发还没做，半长的发丝柔顺地垂下来，遮去了小半眉目，却遮不掉眼下浓重的阴影。  
阿云嘎当时就变了脸色，哪里还记得那点八卦，急赶了两步上去，又怕吵着人，只得忍下到了嘴边的话，左右看看打算再弄把椅子来坐下等人睡醒。  
后台人来人往，这间化妆室虽然清净点儿，也挡不住外头的噪声，本来也睡不沉，阿云嘎踟蹰的这点儿功夫，王晰早就醒了。他迷迷糊糊地抬起眼看了一眼，招呼了一声：“嘎子，来了？”便抬手捏了捏皱起的眉头打算起身。  
阿云嘎搭着肩膀把他按回去，摘下他那只手塞回怀里：“再睡会儿，还早，才第一个节目。”  
王晰靠着他的手臂歇了两秒钟，彻底睁开了眼睛：“不睡了，反正也睡不好，等结束了回家睡吧。”  
阿云嘎给他气笑了：“回家睡？！你哪天在家是好好睡觉的？！昨晚几点睡的？又是凌晨三点？”  
王晰锐利地抬眼，触到他写满担心的眼睛，那一点怒气又消散了。他对阿云嘎总是生不起气的。他沉默了一阵，还是答了一句：“四点。”  
“你……”阿云嘎气得说不出话。王晰看着他，突然笑起来：“放心吧嘎子，哥有数的，不就睡得晚点儿吗？我起的也晚啊。放心，误不了事。”  
当然误不了事。王晰从来不会在正事上捅娄子，何况明天的晚会是直播，他更加不会允许自己出错。可他的睡眠状况再这样糟糕下去，身体的损伤才是大问题！  
阿云嘎知道说不过他。他也没有什么立场去干涉一个比他年长几岁的成年男人的生活，但他有他的办法。  
这个化妆室离得远，也小，暂时没什么人来，不然王晰也不会挑这儿打盹。阿云嘎果断转身锁了门，两步跨到他面前，抬起他的下巴就亲了下去。  
王晰惊得挑起了眉，抬手要推他，却被早有预料地扣住了手腕，阿云嘎撑着他背后的墙低下头吻他，右手同他较着劲，唇舌也绝不驯顺，很快两个人都尝到了血腥味。  
王晰不敢再和他争下去。阿云嘎比他还要早登台，真伤了舌头，他拿什么唱歌？  
他一犹豫，便是全线溃败。阿云嘎拽开他的左胳膊，右膝便跪上来，挤进他两腿之间。双唇被放过的时候王晰已经热了起来，阿云嘎在舔他的耳朵，滚烫的手掌摸进了他大衣底下，隔着衬衣的布料探向腰线。  
“嘎子你疯了？！这是在后台！”  
王晰按住他的手掌，偏过头去躲他的唇舌，却将侧颈的线条拉得纤长。阿云嘎顺理成章地舔下去，在逼出他一声浊重的喘息之后凑回他耳边：“我锁了门的。”  
“锁了门也不……嗯！”  
膝盖顶到了微微隆起的性器，腰便是一软。椅子小的可怜，他就是贴着椅背也躲闪不开，阿云嘎又熟知他的敏感点，几下就令他明显地硬了起来。  
王晰烦躁地闭上了眼。

阿云嘎跪下去的时候王晰几乎要从椅子上跳起来，然而双腿被死死按住，他连移动一下都困难。  
后台化妆室随时可能有人来，而且墙壁薄得像纸，隔音等于没有，他甚至都能听见门外催着服装催着道具匆匆忙忙走过的动静，但凡进来个人，他们这姿势再怎样也解释不过去。  
可是阿云嘎根本没给他反对的时间，干脆利落地拉开他的裤链，低头就将他含了进去。  
王晰猛地昂起了头，喉间发出一声短促的低吟，是足可夺人心魄的声音。阿云嘎心中一动，隐约又想起那八卦来，但此刻明显不是时机，他也没惦记，专心致志地伺候着嘴里的东西。  
他其实不太擅长这个，又顾虑着嗓子不敢吞得太深，好在他对嘴里这玩意儿足够了解，嘴唇圈起咂摸着头里，手上也配合着套弄。王晰烦得要命，也躁得要命。门外人来人往，说话声清晰可闻，闭上眼就如同身处闹市，紧张感令他的心跳异于往常，身体也敏感太过。  
他咬着牙抑下一声又一声的喘，左手死死抠着椅子腿，穿进阿云嘎发丝间的右手却极温柔。那些头发被烫得蓬松，又定过型，手感其实不怎么样，他却如同抚摸绸缎，轻而柔，不似情欲中的索取，反像抚慰。阿云嘎的鼻间梗了一下，闭上眼甩开莫名的情绪，报复般张嘴将他整根吞了进去。  
王晰极力压抑却仍无可避免地呻吟出声，呼吸急促，手上不由地加了力，抓着他的头发狠狠按了几下，抵在他喉间骤然爆发出来。阿云嘎呛了一下，却仍坚持将他射出来的东西全数吞了下去。  
他站起来的时候王晰刚刚喘匀了气，睁眼就见他用手背抹掉唇上沾着的一点白浊，再伸出舌头彻底舔了干净。王晰被烫到一样转开视线，却仍可听到一声清晰的吞咽声，原本就染了水色的眼底又被挑起了一抹红。

阿云嘎默不作声地替他整理衣物——他做得很小心，一点都没有弄到外面，稍作整理就恢复如初，只是王晰眼角的风情瞒不了人，还需要多缓上几分钟。他转头解了反锁，仍扣着门，另搬了一把椅子过来，挨着王晰坐下。  
“晰哥，睡会儿吧。”  
王晰甚至提不起精神来骂他。情事之后的困倦令他昏昏欲睡。他叹了一口气，到底捱不过他的坚持，闭上眼靠在了他的肩头。

王晰被助理叫醒的时候阿云嘎已经不在屋里了。他其实只睡了不到半小时，但精神确实好了很多。  
王晰抬眼看了看镜子，脸上已经没有半点痕迹，仿佛先前的一切不过是他小睡时做的一场春梦。  
也许本就是梦，在人声熙攘的后台被人口交，实在是一件过于疯狂的事情。他竟然欲求不满到这个地步了吗？  
王晰自嘲地笑笑，打起精神准备到大化妆间去，却在起身的瞬间顿了顿脚步。  
一枚钥匙随着他起身的动作滑到了大衣口袋的底端，沉甸甸地坠在那里。  
他下意识地伸手进去，摸到了它的轮廓。顶端三道圆弧，勾勒出云朵的形状。

是阿云嘎家的钥匙。


End file.
